Support Bot
The Support Bot is a mechanical support tower with both offensive and defensive capabilities. When placed, it gives all towers in its range 10 PD (explained on the Shield Generator page) and +2 pierce, but does nothing else until it is upgraded. It has 50hp. It costs $1500 on medium. (Note the upgrades only apply to towers in its range when it is placed. Towers placed into the range of a 0/0 Support Bot will not recieve the PD or pierce.) It has a range of 150px (shown below) Upgrades Path 1: Offense Nanobots: Nanobots improve the towers offensive capabilities. Towers in its range have +2 pierce (stacks with the placement boost) and +10% range. Costs $800 on medium. Charge: Electricity charges the towers, powering them up even further. Towers attack 20% faster. In addition, all shots coming from towers in the Support Bot's range are linked together with a line of electricity, dealing 1 damage to any bloon it crosses. When bought, the Support Bot deals 20 damage to all bloons in its range and deals 2 damage to all non-mechanical towers in its range. Costs $2300 on medium. Overdrive: The towers are powered up to overdrive, at a price. ''Towers have double attack speed, range, pierce, and damage. However, the health of all towers in its range are reduced to 50%. Costs $6000 on medium. '''Annihilation:' Total destruction. Every 5 seconds, the Support Bot deals 5000 damage to a random bloon in its range. If there are over 10 bloons, it will deal 500 damage to 5 random bloons instead. The line of electricity between shots now deals 3 damage. When bought, the Support Bot deals 100 damage to all bloons in its range. Costs $21000 on medium. Path 2: Defense Healing: Towers are kept alive by the Support Bot's healing. At the end of every round, the Support Bot restores 3 health to all towers in its range, and gives them 1 PD. Costs $700 on medium. Towers: Additional defense towers absorb hits from enemies. Spawns two 30px radius defense towers that can be moved anywhere in the Support Bot's range. These towers have 30 health and an AD of 20. These will block attacks from enemies that may attack other towers behind it. If a tower is destroyed, it can be rebuilt for $1500. Costs $2500 on medium. Protection: The Support Bot activates maximum protective procedures. All towers in the Support Bot's range take 10% damage from attacks. The other 90% of damage is dealt to the Support Bot. The Support Bot gains +50 maximum health and AD of 30. Because of this protection, towers lose 5% range and 5% attack speed. Costs $6500 on medium. Savior: None shall die. ''Towers in its range have double their health. When bought, all towers '''currently' in its range gain +50 PD and will respawn once at 1 health upon their deaths. ''Ability: Shields -'' Give all towers in its range a 5000 AD shield that lasts for 1 hit. Shields can stack. Recharge time: 100 seconds. Costs $17000 on medium. Trivia This tower was inspired by something that I don't remember. This is my first tower conception in years! Wow. Constructive criticism appreciated! Doue (talk) 02:42, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Support Towers